Toon Drama Episode 4: Truth or Lies
Plot Bendy Go was depressed that Dar Dar was eliminated, Suitcase told him that not everyone gets to win. Later, Chris introduces Flo to the Flaming Hots, everyone was delighted to see her expect Eraser. During the challenge, the two team answer two questions, they both got it right. During the 1st tiebreaker, Blocky pushes Wander off the Colds' skis, which angers Sylvia, as she punches Blocky off the Hots' skis. Little Sandy was shocked to see a incoming tree, Tennis Ball hits the branch because he's clumsy. During the 2nd tiebreaker, Rocky pukes on Strong Bad. To make matters worse, Wander spins Rocky like a top as vomit flies everywhere. After the vomit mayhem, Eraser is the only one handstanding and he wins for his team. During the elimination it was down to Bendy Go and Rocky. Dar Dar and Wander voted for Rocky, while everyone else votes for Bendy Go. Dar Dar is automaticity eliminated again because Bendy Go is eliminated. Trivia *Pen said David's "Aw, seriously?" line after Chris announces the 2nd tiebreaker. Transcript Bendy Go: (sighs) I can't believe Dar Dar is eliminated, it makes me sad. Suitcase: Don't worry, Bendy Go. Not everyone gets to win. Bendy Go: I know. (later) Chris McLean: Before we get on to the next challenge, we have someone debuting. Bendy Go: I have a special kind of token, can Dar Dar rejoin? Chris McLean: Sure. Bendy Go: Thank you, Mr. McLean. Dar Dar: (she comes back from being eliminated) Welcome back, Bendy Go! Chris McLean: The person debuting is... Flo! (Flo enters the game and she is placed on The Flaming Hots) Flo: Hello, guys. Eraser: Now that got the Progressive Girl on our team. Chris: On to the challenge, it's a quiz. Sylvia: Boring. (at the quiz) Chris: In the 1999 film, Toy Story 2, what number does Emperor Zurg's ion blaster go up to? Pen: 11. Chris: Correct. Next question. Chris: What is the flavor of Dimetapp? Ice Cube: Grape? Chris: Correct! On to question 3. Eraser: Which is? Chris: Ugh, I hate it when you do that! Anyways, what is the capital of Japan? Fan: Tokyo. Chris: Correct again! Chris: What is a durian? Sylvia: A fruit. Chris: Right on! It's a tie. Sylvia (angry): No fair! Only 2 questions? Chris: The tiebreaker is a skiing contest. (cut to the top of a snowy hill, everyone is looking happy expect Sylvia who looks grumpy and Eraser who looks bored) Chris: Three, two, one, GO! (the skis slide off the hill) (The Hots and The Colds are skiing) Blocky: Hey, let's get rid of Wander. (Blocky slaps Wander, as he turns into a snowball) Sylvia (as she gets angry at Blocky): You jerk! That was my best friend! Blocky: It wasn't obvious. (Sylvia gets mad at Blocky as she punches him in the face, Blocky then turns into a snowball) Tennis Ball: Um, are we going too fast? Little Sandy: Watch out for that tree, Tennis Ball! (Tennis Ball hits a tree branch and he turns into a snowball) (The 3 snowballs, The Hots and The Colds cross the finish line) Chris: It's turns out we have a tie, again. Pen: Aw, seriously? Chris: It is a handstand contest, When I press the button, the ropes will release. If you're one last handstanding, your team wins and you get a Win Token. The other team is in dead last. Go. *Speaker press button* Balloon: Is this easy? Suitcase: Sure it is. Rocky: (vomits on Strong Bad) Strong Bad: Gross, man. Wander: Ready, Rocky? Rocky: (Wander spins him around like a top as Rocky starts vomiting as everyone expect Eraser falls) Eraser: Yeah! Chris: Thanks to Rocky for causing the vomit mayhem, The Hots win with The Cold facing defeat. (cut to the elimination area as lights flash on Bendy Go and Rocky) Bendy Go: What did I even do? Wander: I'm not sure. Anyways, I thought I started it, but I'm sorry, Rocky. Dar Dar (sadly): I can't risk getting rid of you, Bendy Go. Bendy Go: So you're voting Rocky? Dar Dar: Yes. Nickel: I'm saying Bendy Go, because he uneliminated Dar Dar. Ice Cube: I want revenge! Sylvia: Me too. Knife: Let's do it! Everyone expect Bendy Go, Rocky, Wander and Dar Dar: Bendy Go. Bendy Go: Oh no! Chris: Sorry Dar Dar, but Bendy Go was the one made you rejoin, but goodbye. Dar Dar: Uh oh. (Bendy Go and Dar Dar start screaming as they run down the Hall of Shame while being chased by the Metro Police) Category:Toon Drama